Horror Tales
by The Smashfriends
Summary: It's a recollection of horror tales. 5th. Tale: Syaoran gets drunk one night and he did something to a mysterious person that will make him regret it until the day he dies and beyond.
1. Tale 1: Digimon Tamers: “The Kiss Alley”

Horror Tales

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Well, this is a recollection of horror tales that we got, this are horror tales and legends that we got.

MMX2: And they will be interpreted by: The Digimon Tamers, Card Captor Sakura and Shaman King characters, we'll start with Digimon and when we use any of the others characters, we'll change it to that section.

Logan: If you want, you could join us and help us by telling us any horror story you know and if you want, you will appear in the fic with us.

Aerisakura: We want to thank to The Future Queen and to Reku for helping us with this.

Terriermon: Well, these kids don't own Digimon or the tale they are going to use for this chapter, and you still can join to these crazy kids to write this horror tales.

SF/N: The tales were borrowed from the book "Leyendas de Guanajato" (Guanajuato's Legends) and we add some things and use the character of some anime shows we like to perform this tales.

_"The oldest and deepest emotion of humanity is the fear,_

_And the oldest and deepest of all fears is the fear to the unknown"-H.P. Lovecraft._

Tale 1: The Kiss Alley

(Picked By Logan)

Rika was the only daughter of a intransigent and violent man, he wouldn't let any other man near his daughter, but that didn't stop a young man named Takato to court her, they used to meet at the temple near Rika's house, they love grow more and more every day until they decided to get married, of course it would be in secret, not wanting that her father get to know this and take her away from Takato. But Rika's father did found out and he took Rika away from Takato sealing her in her room and not letting her out of there and he threatened with take her to a convent or even worse, he would make her marry an old and rich man if she ever dared to disobey him again and see that young man again.

Rika and her maid Jeri implored to Rika's father to let them go to the church before putting down to his demands, her father reluctant agreed to let her go. 

In the church they meet Takato and tried to make a plan to be together, Rika proposed that he should by the house in front of hers, since the alley is to small, if they go out to the balcony, they will be able to talk and be together.

At the few days Takato got to buy the house, Rika was happy to know that Takato had gotten to buy the house, and now they would be together, she could be with the man of her dreams.

They were so lost in each other, talking and kissing that they didn't hear all the yelling outside Rika's room. It was Rika's father arguing with Jeri, who risked her own life stopping Rika's father to get inside her room.

Full of rage, Rika's father threw Jeri against the wall and got inside his daughter's room just to see her with the man he hated so much, he took his dagger and walked silently towards his daughter and stabbed her in the chest.

Takato went mute in fear…Rika's hand was still between his hands and he could feel her hand turning colder and colder, with grieve in his heart, he did the only thing that was left to do and kissed her soft and cold lifeless hand.

End Of The Story.

Freak: Well…that's all for now, it was a really short story but that's the story that the little guy wanted to tell so….

Logan: Next one won't be so short.

MMX2: This was like, to give you an idea of how this is going to work so…hope you stay tuned and read the next chapter and if you want you can still appear in the next chapters.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading this and please review.


	2. Tale 2: Shaman King: “The Noble Lady”

Horror Tales

By: Smashfriends

Freak: This is the second tale, and for those who don't know, this is a recollection of horror tales and legends that we got.

MMX2: And they will be interpreted by: The Digimon Tamers, Card Captor Sakura and Shaman King characters, in this chapter is the turn of the character of Shaman King, and just to leave it more clearer, is like an A.U. and this chapter will be rated R for suggestive subjects.

Logan: If you want, you could join us and help us by telling us any horror story you know and if you want, you will appear in the fic with us or just tell us the story you know and want to share with us and we'll give you the credit.

Aerisakura: Thanks again to The Future Queen and to Reku for helping us with this.

Terriermon: And to SerpentTreize, and remember that this dudes don't own Shaman King or the tale they used here.

_"The oldest and deepest emotion of humanity is the fear,_

_And the oldest and deepest of all fears is the fear to the unknown"-H.P. Lovecraft._

Tale 2: The Noble Lady

(Picked By Freak)

There was a man that everyone knew for his fame of braking marries and for his skill with the sword, he always got involved in duels of honor or simple vulgar fights, he had killed many men that were only trying to clean their dignity and his name was Hao.

His bad fame was know for everyone and the church had punished him with the stigma of excommunication and no one doubted of his scandalous behavior.

He was hated by everyone and many wished to kill him, but guys like this seemed to have privileges, all women threw themselves to him even if they knew that he only wanted a moment of fun, all but one, just a woman refused his charms, she was a noble lady and she was married to Yoh Asakura, they had two kids and she was a very decent woman, she always refused Hao's charms but one fateful day…

Hao was outside the Asakura's house, he was talking with Tamao, she was the Asakura's maid.

"When you give the tea to your mistress put this sleeping pill in it" Hao said and Tamao reluctant agreed to do so, believing the fake promises that Hao had made with her.

A few hours later…

"Tamao, could you give some tea?" Anna had asked Tamao and as Hao had asked her, she dissolved the sleeping pill in Anna's tea and gave the tea to her mistress.

In just instants Anna felt unconscious and then Tamao opened the door to Hao and let him get inside Anna's room.

"Thanks for your help Tamao, you will be rewarded for your help" Hao said as he closed the door behind him.

When Anna woke up and realized what had happened to her, that she had been abused, she was so ashamed and felt an immense sadness that she couldn't take, she ran to her kitchen an took a powerful poison, taking death before facing her family and tell them what had been done to her. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes forever.

Since then, the neighbor tell that near the house that once was the Asakura's, her figure appears at nights, wandering from her old house toward the old church, where she falls on her knees wanting to receive Holy Communion but another ghost of a priest appears and instead of give her what she ask, he kicks her out of the church and with the pain in her soul, she stands up and returns to the place that once was her home.

End of the story.

Freak: Well, that was all for now, hope you had like it…

Aerisakura: And if you didn't, you're free to beat up Freak.

MMX2: Yeah, he told this story and well, review.

Logan: At least review to kick Freak's @$$.


	3. Tale 3: Card Captor Sakura: “Dare In The...

Horror Tales

By: Smashfriends

Freak: This is the third tale, and now is turn of the CCS characters.

MMX2: This is a recollection of horror tales and legends we got, they will be interpreted with Digimon, CCS and Shaman King characters, this is an A.U.

Aerisakura: If you want, you could give us some tales you know and appear in this fic or just tell us the tales you know.

Logan: We want to thank to those who are helping us: The Future Queen, Reku and SerpentTreize and to our friends in SKFF groups.

Terriermon: The last tale sucked!! Oh, and by the way, they don't own CCS or the tale they are using.

Tale 3: Dare In The Graveyard

(Picked By MMX2)

Syaoran was a young man that was very popular between his friends, he had everything he could ask for and was better skilled that any of his friends, he was more braver that any of them.

He always created new games that his friends and he loved to play, he was very lucky, always having success in anything he did.

One time, trying to show his friends his new idea to get some fun, he dared his friend to a very weird and irreverent task: the one that felt like a real man would go to the graveyard at midnight, leaving a signal that will prove that they were there.

Syaoran gave the idea but waited that someone else went to do it, so he proposed that Yamazaki should go since he would do anything for his friends. However, Eriol said "That's not fair, we should leave it to luck, the loser will be the one that will go"

They threw a coin to the air and Syaoran lost, he was the one that would have to go inside the graveyard.

Even when he felt a little scared, he did his best in trying to hide it, the group walked towards the graveyard. Syaoran had got this idea since it was Halloween, he thought that this night would be perfect to do such a task.

He was wearing a long coat since it was really cold that night, soon the group was in front the graveyard and as they had agreed, the loser would have to go through the graveyard and will have to nail a stake at the last grave so in that way, he would have to walk through all the graveyard.

Not having any other choice, Syaoran had to go and so he did.

As he realized how far his friends were now, he started to feel a little nervous and to calm himself and keep his imagination busy from the thoughts of ghost and the spirits that could be around, he started to whistle and old song, the first song that had came to his mind.

He got to the last grave (A/N: This graveyard is also a museum of mummies, so the last grave is where the mummies are), he felt nervous as he realized how close the mummies were now, but now that he was there he had to finish his task so he took the stake and a rock that would helping him as a hammer. Having everything ready, he started to do his task.

He put the stake and he hit it with the rock several times, he really didn't know how many time he hit the rock, he was now very scared and he couldn't think straight, his heart was beating very fast as he felt a chill running on his back.

Having finished his task, he tried to run back to his friends but he felt that something was pulling at his sleeve, not letting him move anymore…

Yamazaki and Eriol waited outside for Syaoran, but the time flew by and Syaoran didn't returned, they didn't dared to go and luck for him, they were to nervous to do so, so without saying anything else, they left to their houses.

The next day, the grave keeper found Syaoran death, his face was death pale and had a look full of horror, and his eyes were wide open.

End of the story.

Freak: Well, R&R.

Logan: You still can help us by telling us a tale that you know.

MMX2: That's all for now.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading.


	4. Tale 4: Digimon: “The Musicians That Pla...

Horror Tales

By: Smashfriends

Freak: We are here with the next chapter, again with Digimon.

MMX2: Until now, we have tell you 4 tales with this one, and we still have around 6 tales, and we are still looking for more.

Logan: You can also provide us some tales that you get to know.

Aerisakura: Thanks again to the people helping us: The Future Queen, Reku, SerpentTreize and to our friends in SKFF groups.

Terriermon: Freak's tale shucked!!! Let's hope the next one be better.

MMX2: The old members from this team-SHGC and MN will be back helping us to recollect tales for this.

Terriermon: Remember that this dudes don't own Digimon or any of the characters that they had used for this.

Tale 4: The Musicians That Played In Hell

(Picked By MN)

Matt and his band had just played at a party and now the group of five kids walked back to home.

"I'm tired, let's go boys" Matt said to his friends.

All of them nodded and before they could start to walk, a man dressed in a elegant black tuxedo walked towards them.

"I need of your services this night in a ball" said the gentlemen.

"Yes sir, tell us where it is and we'll be there" Matt replied, being the leader of the band, he spoke for everyone.

"We will meet here at night in the corner at eleven o'clock, I will take you there, but I must ask you to come dressed in black and in elegant clothes" The mad said as a small smile formed in his face.

"Alright, we'll be here sir" Matt replied nodding.

And at that night, a few minutes before the meeting time, Matt and his band were already there, waiting for the mysterious man, all of them dressed in black tuxedos.

Before the closest clock gave the eleven ring bells, the man that had hired them arrived.

'I could swear that that man just walked through the wall' Matt thought since the man appeared so suddenly that he could think of any other explication.

"Come" The man said and walked before them to show them the way and after 20 minutes of walk, they were in front of a big mansion.

"How weird, I didn't remember seeing this mansion in here before" said Matt in disbelief.

"I never had seen it" one of Matt's friends said.

"Me neither" another one said.

The door opened with a lugubrious cracking and all of them went inside, the house was so big and so elegant that they feel a little uncomfortable, they tried to not pay attention the cold chill that went through their backs and went to sit in the place that was assigned to them. They were still shocked at the gigantic house they were in, it seemed more a palace than a house.

A made walked inside the big room and walked towards them and said "My master says that you should start playing now"

They didn't know what to do since the entire room was empty, however they obeyed and did what they were told to do. Their music filled the entire room and suddenly a pair of doors that where at the other side of the room opened and several couples went out from those doors.

The room was very elegant but the lights were to dim, and the couples keep coming, no one in there talked they just danced following the rhythm of the music.

More and more couples appeared until the room was filled with people and suddenly, one of the musician stopped playing and trembling in fear turned to his friends and said "Look at the feet of the dancers!!"

Everyone did as they were told and to their terror, they saw that instead of feet they had hoofs.

"And they don't have eyes!!!" another one said turning white in fear.

"They do have eyes, but they shine in red when the lights touch them" Matt said also turning pale.

They were about to stop playing completely and leave from there when a young woman walked towards them, she was dressed humbly and she was a cousin of one of Matt's friends.

"This can be possible" said Matt's friend, his cousin Joan had died two years ago and now she was right in front of him.

"Hey, cousin, haven't you noticed where you are? You are in hell!! You all should get out of here now!!!" said Joan.

They didn't wait more, they ran, like people said, they ran like hell out from that place. Realizing with horror that they had been playing in hell.

End of the story.

Freak: Well that was all.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading.

MMX2: And well, review.

Logan: See ya!!


	5. Tale 5: Card Captor Sakura: The Mummy Th...

Horror Tales

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Sorry for not posting sooner.

Aerisakura: Thanks to the few readers we have.

MMX2: Well, we'll change the way of going of this fic.

Logan: Now it will be just the horror story but we'll say who gave it to us.

Freak: Well, you know we don't own CCS.

SF/N: The past tales and the next one were borrowed from the book "Leyendas de Guanajato" (Guanajuato's Legends) and we add some things and use the character of some anime shows we like to perform this tales. To leave things a little clearer for the next tale, in Guanajuato there is a museum of mummies.

Tale 5: The Mummy That Still Has It's Eyes Open.

(Picked By SHGC)

At mummies museum, there is a mummy that still has its eyes open, the story of how this happen is truth but you chose to believe on it or not.

This tale start with other legend, it is said that there was a monk that wore worn-out robes and humble shoes, in those times the religious take more seriously their ministry's obligations. It is said that he carried a life full of austerity and sacrifice.

This monk, for his virtues, was loved by all since he loved to comforted the poor people and he gave strength to the weak, his good heart made him be known by all those who treated him, even the richer people knew him and admire him.

One day, when he was about to cross the street, he bumped with a chestnut haired young man that was known for not believing in the monk good will, this boy's name was Syaoran.

Syaoran had gone to a party and had drunk a little to much, he glared at the old monk and pushed him saying "I bet this monk won't dare to go to have some drinks with me"

The monk looked at Syaoran sadly and with humbly said "Thanks son, and may God forgive you" with that said, the monk left as if nothing had happened.

Syaoran, even in the state of drunkenness in which he was, he couldn't help but to notice, with astonishment, that the monk's foot weren't touching the ground, the monk was sliding not to high above the ground.

Syaoran thought at it was just his imagination or an illusion for being drunk, but he took a closer look to the monk, Syaoran saw that the monk was more like a shadow than a human being, this discovery scared Syaoran.

The following days, Syaoran tried to forget the happenings of that night, but he did not succeeded and being lost in his mind he did not see the car rushing towards him, he barely survived (SF/N: this was changed from the original legend, the character in this case Syaoran was a miner and had an accident at the mines were he worked).

Syaoran felt to weak and he felt as if he was about to die, and feeling bad for his actions the night he bumped with the monk, he looked at the people around him and said "Please call a priest, I think I'm going to die and I would like to talk with a priest"

Feeling sorry for him, one of the girls around him, did as Syaoran asked and brought a priest with her and as soon as the priest saw Syaoran laying on the floor, he kneeled down next to him.

Seeing that a priest with wore-out robes, with a weak voice and breathing sharply, Syaoran said "Father, I want to confess that I haven't respected a priest the other nigh and I laughed at him"

The priest nodded his head and said "Yes son that was me"

Syaoran's heart filled with fear, and his eyes bulged out of it's sockets, Syaoran looked at the priest and with a last breath Syaoran passed away.

And now, in the mommies' museum, there's the mummy that used to be Syaoran and he still had the horror expression on his face, his eyes are still open and bulged out since it's said that no one could close his eyes after he died.

End Of The Story.

Freak: That was the tale that picked our old friend SHGC a.k.a. Stag-boy.

MMX2: There's still one more legend that was picked from this book.

Logan: Then we might use the book of legend from our city or just any other horror tale we like.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and hope you review.

Freak: If you want you could write to at smashfriends@yahoo.com and tell us an horror tale that you know and that you want us to post in here and with which characters would you like it to be.

MMX2: The next tale will be interpreted by the Digimon Tamers.


End file.
